Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Schizophrenic-Rebel
Summary: Tak and Tellie, two Jedi twins with different goals, lose their memory and end up fighting the battle of their life. Takes Place 50 Years After ROTJ PS....ANAKIN AND LUKE ARE NOT OUR CHARACTERS!!!! THE REST ARE ORIGINAL!!!!


Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover  
By Amber and Amy  
  
Tellie grunted as Tak swung his lightsaber toward her head. She parried easily away with her black lightsaber but fell as she realized that he had calculated her move and swung his foot into her stomach. As she fell, she remembered why she had her black lightsaber. Before her father had died, he had given her a rare black stone and told her that it would protect her against all evil. He had also said that the evil would hit her very close to home, but she hadn't realized what he had meant until Tak had started practicing to be a Dark Lord. Tak was her twin brother, and they had been best friends until their tenth birthdays. Then Tak had met Lord Sivorous, who was visiting the area at the time. At first, Tak had stayed the same as he always was, laughing and playing. Then, as he started spending more and more time with Lord Sivorous, he stopped being fun to be around. He started picking fights and hanging out with "the wrong crowd". Then their grandfather, Luke Skywalker, died. Tellie was crushed, but Tak, who had been very close to Luke, was devastated. He was spending more time with Lord Sivorous than ever.   
About a year after Luke had died, Tellie had stopped even talking to her brother. She didn't know him anymore. One night, when Tak had been out until who-knows-what-time in the morning, Tellie had heard a slam, and she had woken up with a start. Her father had stumbled into her room, and that was when he had given her the black stone. The next day, her father died. Tellie was so amazed and devastated that she didn't even think that she would make it through. Tak, however, hadn't seemed affected by the news that his father was dead. Tellie hadn't understood why, so she had asked Tak what was going on with him. He had turned to her and said, "I'm going to be the most powerful Sith Lord ever. Lord Sivorous will show me how. The death of my father means nothing to my plans as the most powerful Jedi ever." Tellie had been frightened, and she had remembered what her father had said about the stone and her enemies. So she had gone to Yoda's successor, Jedi Master Baio, and he had shown her that the stone was used to make a rare lightsaber, black in color, that, when in a dark room, would light the room fully with white light. Baio also told her that the lightsaber would glow a slight shade lighter, so that it looked almost purple, if there was any other good Jedi anywhere near her to help. Baio had trained her in the ways of the Force, even though she had been very old to be just starting.   
QUSSHH! The sound of Tak's deep red lightsaber jerked Tellie out of her thoughts. She leapt to her feet and force-jumped her way over Tak's head and onto the floor behind him. He growled in defiance and twirled the lightsaber around his head. Tellie prepared to block the attack, when she realized that he had set her up. She was going to be hit, because he had anticipated her blocking move and changed the way he was moving his lightsaber in mid-air. The time seemed to move slowly as she saw the lightsaber swing at her head. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . FLASH!  
  
***********  
  
Tak woke up with a horrible headache. He sat up and moaned as he felt his shoulder crack and begin to hurt even worse than his head. He looked around slowly, trying to remember where he was. Across the room, he saw a girl that he vaguely recognized. Maybe she'll know what happened and where I am, he thought to himself. He slowly got up and walked over to where she was. It was then that he realized that she was unconscious. Oh great, he thought, another person that probably won't know what the heck is happening. He shook her shoulders gently, because he didn't know if she was as sore as he was. She stirred, and woke up. "Huh? What happened? Tak? What are you doing?" He looked startled and said, "How do you know my name?" She raised her eyebrow and glanced at his belt. He also looked down, and saw the handle of something like a sword. "What do you mean, how do I know your name? I'm Tellie," she said, as though that would explain everything. He looked confused. "Uh, Tellie? I don't know anyone named Tellie, I don't think." He thought about it, and then glanced down at the "sword" again. It looked different than a sword, though. He looked suspiciously at her and asked, "What is this thing?" Tellie gave him a weird look and said, "It's your lightsaber. But how did you get here with me?" Tak shrugged. "I was hoping you can answer the same question," he said with a slight grin.   
"What do you last remember?" she asked.  
"Well," he thought, "uh, I was . . . uh, I don't know!"  
She looked thoughtful. "Well, however you got here, I don't know how I got here! Since neither one of us knows what we're doing here, let's get out!" Tak laughed and said, "Good idea."  
  
***********  
  
"Tak was supposed to have been here a half an hour ago!" Lord Sivorous growled to no one in particular. However, Zare, his most trusted pupil, after Tak, piped up, "Maybe he forgot, my Lord." Lord Sivorous whipped around and towered over Zare. "Tak has never forgotten to come to my class! He is the most talented of everyone, and the fact that his great-grandfather is Anakin Skywalker makes him even more talented and special!" Zare quailed under his master's wrath, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing! His master never picked favorites, but here he was, saying that Tak was great just because his great-grandfather was Anakin Skywalker. Come on, Zare thought, he didn't even finish the Death Star before he died! He didn't do anything great. Lord Sivorous glanced at him, and for a second Zare thought that he had said it out loud. Sivorous walked over to him and said in a low voice, "Be mindful of what you think, young one. You never know when someone is eavesdropping." Zare blushed.   
Just then, Tellie, Tak's sister, walked in. Lord Sivorous immediately ordered Zare to draw his lightsabers. Then Tak walked in behind her. Sivorous stared for a moment, then said, "Ah, good job, my apprentice! You have captured a Jedi!" Tak looked at him like he was crazy. "Huh?" Lord Sivorous swiftly walked over to Tellie and seized her. "HEY!" she shouted, "LET GO OF ME!" Tak took out the sword handle and looked at it quickly. There was only one button on it, so, of course, he pressed it. There was a SNAP HISS as a red sliver of light shot from the handle. "Wow!" Tak exclaimed. Zare force-jumped over the tables and landed in front of Tak, blocking Lord Sivorous and Tellie. Zare drew his lightsaber, and Tak said, "You have one too?" That kind of threw Zare, and he looked at Tak like he was an idiot. "If you drew your lightsaber to kill your sister, then I will move. If you drew it to stop our master, I will have to kill you," Zare said icily.   
"My sister?" Tak asked slowly. "I don't know what you're . . ." Tak stopped talking as he started to remember some things about his early life. "Uh, never mind," he finished lamely. Zare glared at him, but before he could do anything, Tellie bit Lord Sivorous and jumped away. She also drew her lightsaber, but it was completely different from the others that Tak had seen. It was a blackish-purplish color, but he couldn't explain the feeling he got when he saw it.   
"Tak, JUMP!" Tellie shouted, startling him out of his thoughts. Tak jumped just as Zare swung his lightsaber with all his might. Tak was amazed when he jumped almost five meters into the air. Because Zare had given the swing all his might, he stumbled and lost his footing. He fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. Tak landed next to him, and Lord Sivorous screamed at Zare, "You fool! I've taught you better than to make such a clumsy mistake!" Then Sivorous, realizing that Tak didn't remember who he was, turned to him and offered his hand. "Tak, I am your master. You have been apprenticed to me since you were eleven. I have raised you like a son. Join me now and we will conquer all Jedi, starting with this girl." Tellie jumped up, holding her lightsaber in front of her, and yelled, "NO, Tak! He killed our father, and probably our grandfather!" Tak looked back and forth from Tellie to Lord Sivorous, and he remembered everything that had happened to him. However, he had a different perspective, and he wasn't fooled by Sivorous' lies. He slowly walked towards Lord Sivorous, reaching out to take his hand. Sivorous grinned, but when he stepped forward to take Tak's hand, Tak swung his foot backwards and tripped him. Sivorous stumbled, and fell backwards into Tellie. Then, as Sivorous fell forward with Tellie's lightsaber, he muttered his last words. "You could've been great." Zare, who had been passively watching his master, rushed at Tellie, believing she had killed Sivorous on purpose. Tak, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, whipped toward him and pushed him with the Force. Zare went flying towards the door, and as he ran out, he cried, "You haven't seen the end of me!" Tak ran over to Tellie, and made sure that she was okay. Tellie smiled and hugged him, whispering, "Welcome back."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . (depending on reviews) 


End file.
